


Trained Pet

by Erodick



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Blowjobs, Gay, Kinks, M/M, Manipulation, Minor, Naruto is a slut ok, Naruto x every male, Praise Kink, Rimming, a little bit of Stockholm I guess, a whole lot of eating ass, follows Naruto storyline, hella gay, he’s still a hero just sluttier, it’s amazing how gay this story is, rape (but not entirely), underaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erodick/pseuds/Erodick
Summary: Deprived of love as a child, Naruto latches onto the only love he has ever learned. Naruto x every male[This is a retelling of Naruto with just more sex involved. This story is just full of sex and nonsense. If you are not 18+ or don't like any of the tags listed, then please don't read. I am warning you now.]





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto was like other boys. He loved running around and having fun. He played pretend and went on childish adventures. He loved exploring and getting dirty. He was like all the others.

So why did they all treat him differently?

Why didn’t he have parents?

Why did the villagers throw stones at him?

Why did they all whisper?

Give him fearful looks?

Make the children stop playing with him?

Naruto soon learned he was different from other boys. He had no parents. He had to learn to hide from shopkeepers who would throw things at him. He had to learn to hide from the hurtful gazes of many parents. Had to learn how to fend for himself.

He cried himself to sleep every night. He wasn’t loved. No one wanted him.

* * *

A blond child of six years old hid in an alleyway as angry villagers ran by screaming “Demon child!” among other hateful names. He softly cried into his knees as he scrunched up against the dirty trash-cans that lined the alley, making himself as small as possible. He heard the roar of the angry crowd run by his hiding spot as he tried his best to remain quiet despite his crying.

The boy was covered in dirt and grime from falling onto the ground several times while he tried running away. He smelled from being pushed up against the trash as well as the many layers of dirt on this worn-out clothes. His body hurt from the stones pelting him and leaving abrasions everywhere. 

And yet, the thing that hurt the most was knowing everyone hated him and he didn’t even know why. He wished there was a way to fix their opinion of him, but he didn’t know how this all started in the first place. Why was he a demon child? What made them all fear and dislike him?

Naruto found a large broken piece of glass and saw his face reflected on it. He studied himself and didn’t see anything too strange about his face. The only thing different from him and other kids were the three lines he had on each cheek. Was this the reason he was considered a demon? He lifted a hand to touch the markings and felt his cheek perfectly smooth. The markings weren’t typical scars. Even normal scars would feel different on the skin.

The door next to him slammed open causing Naruto to jolt up and drop the large piece of glass onto the ground. The glass shattered, making a loud noise in the silent alleyway. The gruff-looking man in the doorway turned over to the noise and saw the huddled dirty boy.

“Now, what do we have here?” he said in a deep voice. He turned more towards Naruto and grabbed his blond hair roughly. Naruto yelped as his head was tugged by the large man. The man studied his face and smiled. “Well, if it isn’t the demon brat,” he stated with a slight smirk. 

Naruto grunted in pain and looked up at the man. The man has messy brown hair and a square jaw with stubble on his chin. He had broad shoulders and had plenty of muscle to spare. Naruto could tell he wasn’t a ninja by the size of the muscles he displayed. Ninjas were strong, but it was all lean muscle to make them more agile. The muscle this man had looked of one who worked in the fields.

“P-please, sir.” Naruto hated how he stuttered, but he was truly scared. Not of the man, but of the mob of villagers if his location was revealed and they caught him. He wouldn’t be surprised he this man turned him in and let the villagers have their way with his tiny body. “I’m trying to hide from the mob. Please don’t let them know I’m here,” he pleaded.

The man looked at the boy and studied his face. Besides being dirty, the man couldn’t help but admire the boy’s features. He was a very pretty boy and had very unique blond hair and amazing crystal blue eyes. If he wasn’t known as the demon brat, he could surely have many people after him for his looks.

The man then suddenly have an idea. He gave the boy a kinder smile as he released some of the grip on the boy’s hair. “I’ll help you out, kid,” he said.

Naruto’s ears perked up. “What?”

The man released his hold. “I said, I’ll help you out.” He made his way to the door. “Come in. It’s better to hide in a building than in a smelly alleyway,” he remarked. Naruto, being naive as he was, agreed that the alley was a rather disgusting place to sit in and he quickly decided to follow the stranger. No one has ever tried to help him before and this encounter was making Naruto hopeful.

The man walked into the back room where the door led to the alley. He turned on a few lights in the room adjacent to this one. “Come,” he said as he led the kid to a more comfortable living space. Naruto looked around and could see that the man was a merchant. He seemed to sell a lot of products as indicated by the buckets of fruits and the containers of vegetables. Naruto subconsciously began to salivate from the sight. He wasn’t sure the last time he ate since it was hard to get food when no one would sell him anything.

The man turned to the boy and saw him eyeing his products. “They’re beautiful, aren’t they? I grew them myself,” he told him while picking up a beautiful red apple from a basket. “Maybe after we talk and work something out, I’ll let you take something home.”

Naruto whipped his head to face the man with a shocked expression on his face. “You would let me do that?” he asked excitedly.

The man put the apple back where he took it from and gave the boy a smile. “Maybe if we come to an agreement later.” Naruto quickly nodded with a huge smile on his face. Not even caring what the talk would be. The smile on the man seemed normal to the boy, but there was something hidden behind his eyes the boy was too naive to notice.

“Now, why don’t we get you cleaned up. You probably would like a warm bath, wouldn’t you,” he suggested.

A warm bath. Naruto didn’t think he has ever had a warm bath before. The place he lives didn’t have enough money to have warm water. Even if they did, Naruto couldn’t afford it anyway. He often went to the river to bathe instead. “I’ve never had one, sir,” he replied slowly, hoping his statement wouldn’t offend the mister.

The man walked closer to the young boy. “Well, why don’t I help you, then. It’s quite enjoyable and you seem to not have had a bath in a while.” Naruto sniffed his arm and grimaced. The man was right. He smelled awful.

He followed the man upstairs as he was shown the nice bathroom. The bathroom was actually probably standard size and had a basic design, but to the little boy who had nothing, it was the nicest bathroom he had ever seen.

He felt the presence of the man come up behind him as the man ran his hands over his clothes and began tugging them off. “W-what are you doing?” Naruto asked as he tried to keep his shirt in place.

“Do not worry, boy. I am just trying to get your clothes put into the wash as you get clean in the bath. I am helping you,” the man told him. “And remember, if you’re a good little boy, I’ll give you some of those nice apples you saw earlier.”

Naruto was a bit unsure about this, but he couldn’t help but be happy he was going to get fresh fruit and a nice warm bath. How could he refuse such a nice offer? He let go of his shirt and let the man remove it from his body. Naruto scrunched up his nose a bit when he felt the man’s fingers brush over his nipples. The man then moved to take his pants off and slowly worked his hands on his waist. He felt a large hand slide into his underwear and cup his front as they were taken off his lower half. Naruto felt the calloused hands move back to his crouch and hold his thigh from the front as he moved one of his legs up to pull them through the pants so he could fully remove his underwear. “S-sir,” Naruto said as he shuddered from all of the touching.

The man smirked above him as he continued to caress the young boy’s body. His skin was so smooth and without the clothes covering his privates, the man could take in the cute pink nubs of the boy’s nipples and the sight of his prepubescent penis. He had no doubt the boy knew he was being touched by him, but he didn’t seem to know it was wrong. This excited the older man.

After Naruto’s clothes were off, the man stood up and threw them into a basket next to the door. “Let’s get those washed after your bath,” he stated. Naruto just stood there and tried to hide his privates as the man started the warm water. He watched the sight of the steam of the water rise up as the bath continue to be filled. Naruto couldn’t deny that the sight of warm water excited him. He always wanted to go to the hot springs in town, but he didn’t have the money, and he doubted they would even let him in any way.

While the water was filling up, the man turned back to the boy and saw him covering his small penis. “No need to cover yourself. We are both men here and don’t need to hide something we both have.” He went over and removed the hands from the boy’s privates. Naruto blushed as his body was studied closely by the older man. “No need to hide such a beautiful body.”

Naruto paused and looked at the man. “Beautiful?” His chest made a thump as he heard that word. “You think I’m beautiful?”

The man saw a look in the boy’s eyes. _ So he likes compliments, does he? _ The thought gave him another idea. “Yes, yes. Even if the villagers call you a demon child. You have the looks of an angel,” he gushed. “So beautiful and lovely. Your features are very pretty.”

Naruto blushed more from the compliments, but couldn’t help but get a sparkle in his eyes. His chest thumped more with every word the man said. He suddenly jumped into the man’s arms with excitement and gave him a huge hug. “Thank you, sir!” he said excitedly. This was the first time he’s ever been complimented.

The man was shocked by the sudden contact, but he couldn’t help but like the feeling of the naked boy rubbing against him as he wrapped his arms around the child. While the boy was still in his haze of excitement, he didn’t seem to take notice of him gently massaging the boy’s plump ass and lightly running his finger over his hole. He felt a shudder from the boy, but he never pulled away. This was a good sign.

After the water was done running, the man ushered the blond to the bath and let him test out the water. As Naruto got comfortable, the man stood back and began removing his own clothes. Naruto heard some rustling to his side and saw the man taking everything off. He covered his young eyes but decided to peak between his fingers. “Sir…?” he began to say.

“I’m going to help you get clean, and I can’t do that with clothes on, now can I?” the man stated. “You wouldn't mind if I helped you, right?” he asked as he saw the boy peak at him as he stripped.

Naruto felt bad if he refused the man, especially since he was helping him so much so far. He quickly shook his head. “N-no, you can help if you want. T-thank you.”

The man removed his shirt to reveal a nicely toned hairy chest. He then removed his pants, and oh god, Naruto never knew their _ things _ could get so large. 

After everything was off, the man made his way to the tub and gently worked himself next to the boy. Luckily the bath was large enough to fit both of them comfortably. It helped that Naruto was rather small and it saved a lot of space for the other man.

After the man got comfortable, he leaned over and lifted the blond into this lap. Naruto was shocked from being lifted up and being placed in the stranger’s lap. He got flustered when he felt the man’s penis rub up against his butt. The older man seemed to shift Naruto’s body in a way that his ass brushed along the man’s penis multiple times. Maybe the man was trying to find a comfortable position for him to sit in. 

Naruto couldn’t think further on it when he suddenly felt something be put on his head and worked into his hair. “It’s easier to help wash you this way. I hope you don’t mind,” he heard the man say from above him. Naruto shook his head as he let the man wash his hair. 

Naruto closed his eyes so the soap wouldn’t get into them. He sat in the man’s lap with the blush never leaving his face as he felt those rough hands run their way over his shoulders, onto his arms and then making their way to his nipples again. He had to be doing it on purpose, right? Was there a reason to need to wash his nipples so much?

Naruto yelped as he felt the man pinch his nipples and twirl them around in his fingers. “There’s some dirt stuck here. I need to wash it thoroughly,” he simply stated. The blond had his eyes closed so he couldn’t see the smirk the man had on his face as he played with the young boy’s nipples. He loved how cute the tiny nubs were and how they hardened under his touch. The boy was so innocent he didn’t realize all this touching was wrong.

Naruto nodded in response and continued to squirm as the man worked his chest, making his nubs redder from the attention. He began to pant from the stimulation he never knew his chest could provide. After a few minutes, the man worked lower. He rubbed his stomach and moved his hands up and down all over him.

The hands then moved even lower and began to caress the boy’s inner-thighs. Naruto tried to close his legs, but the man easily opened them again as he worked up his thighs to touch his privates. One of the calloused hands moved below him and began to massage his balls as the other continued to brush his inner thighs. 

Naruto has never been washed by another person before, but he figured this was normal and similar to how other people do it, so he didn’t fight it. It felt weird but not uncomfortable, Naruto thought.

One hand continue to “wash” his balls and tiny penis as the other made its way to his backside to make rings on his asshole. Naruto groaned again from the sensations he was feeling. And he wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not, but he thought he felt the older man’s penis twitch from the noise he had made. The man then began to shift and move his lower body so his penis rubbed against his ass slit.

“You’re such a good boy,” the man praised as he continued to move his body to stimulate himself.

Naruto blushed more from the praise. It was his first time being told he was a good boy. Was it good he was letting the man wash him? He wished to hear him say those words again. “I’m a good boy?” he asked softly, hoping he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries.

The man looked down at him with a smile. “A good boy indeed.” He shifted Naruto so he was facing him instead. “Can you do a favor for this poor old man?” he asked.

Naruto gave him a grin. “Sure! Good boys help others out!”

The man smirked as his response. “You would make this man very happy if you helped me out.” Naruto nodded enthusiastically. “Don’t be afraid or anything. I’m just going to teach you a valuable lesson, my dear boy.”

Naruto’s ears perked up. “Lesson? Is it Ninja training?”

“Not exactly, but it will help defeat others if you learn this skill properly.”

Naruto got giddy with excitement. “Well, come on, old man! Teach me!” He leaned in earnestly. The man chuckled.

“Ok, I’ll be guiding you from here. Do everything exactly like I say and you’ll learn how to please others and make them praise you.”

“Learning this will get people to like me?” he asked the other. The man nodded. “Please teach me!” Naruto yelled. 

Naruto hated the mean looks people sent him. The hateful words and the objects thrown at him. If learning this will make people like him more, then he’ll put all his effort into it.

The man got partly out of the water and sat at the little bench on one side of the bath. Naruto watched the man shifted his position as the boy stayed in the bath. With the man sitting on the ledge and Naruto sitting at his feet, the blond came face-to-face with the man’s penis. It had grown in size since the first time he had seen it, Naruto observed. It was limp when the man had removed his clothes before, but now it was sticking up a little.

“Give me your hand, boy,” the man instructed. Naruto did what he was told and lifted his hand out of the water. The man grabbed his small hand and guided it to his penis. “Wrap your hand around this.”

Naruto gulped. “But s-sir, that’s your weewee,” he said with a blush.

“If you’re going to be doing this, you need to advance your vocabulary more.” He points to his privates. “This is called a penis, not a ‘weewee’, got it?” Naruto nodded. “Good. Now move your hand and stroke the penis.”

Naruto found the man’s privates rather hot and firm in his hold. It was much different from his own and he wondered why the man wanted him to touch it. The only times Naruto touched his own was when he had to pee. Does this man need help peeing? Either way, Naruto followed the man’s instructions and began moving his hand. He was rather clumsy with his motions, but the man appeared to like it nonetheless. The blond heard the man’s breathing get heavy as he worked on his penis more. 

Naruto watched with fascination as the penis grew in size and get firmer under his touch. He eventually had to add his other hand to help stroke the large rod. After he added the second hand, he felt the man put a hand on his head and held some of his hair. He looked up and saw the man had thrown his head back with what looks like enjoyment on his face.

“Oh, yeah. That’s it. Such a good boy you are,” the man praised. The man then looked down and saw Naruto watch the tip of his penis curiously. It seemed some pre-cum had leaked out without him noticing. “If you want to be an extra good boy and make me feel good. You should try licking the head.”

Naruto looked up at him and then back at the liquid. “Does it taste good?”

“It’s a bit salty and probably bitter, but you may like it,” the man replied. 

Naruto really wanted to be praised again. Will doing this make the man like him more? It’s not like he has anything to lose. Naruto leaned in and lapped at the pre-cum. The older man let out a soft noise from the sensation of having the tongue touch his penis. It’s been way too long since he’s felt that. 

He watched as the boy seem to test out the taste in his mouth. It seemed he didn’t dislike it as he watched the blond child go in for some more. He felt the boy get more confident in his licking as he lapped at the hole on the tip. 

“Ohh,” he moaned. “Such a good boy. A talented tongue.” With every praise that came from his mouth, the boy gained more excited and vigorous in his licks. “Try putting the head in your mouth, but be careful to not use your teeth. This is a sensitive area and teeth would hurt and you wouldn’t be a good boy anymore,” he stated. 

Naruto nodded and put the whole head of the penis into his small mouth. He felt the pre-cum continue to come out as he licked at the hole. The penis was sort of like a frozen ice cream pop, but instead it was hot and salty. Naruto thought the taste wasn’t bad at all. It sort of reminded him of how salty his instant ramens were.

He heard the man make pleased sounds and continue to praise him as he sucked and licked at the head. He wondered if he should combine his licking move with the stroking move from earlier. Will that please him?

Naruto decided to test it out and combine the two. He then felt the grip on his hair get tighter as the man moaned and praised him even louder. “Yes, like that! That’s a good technique! What a great boy you are!”

Eventually, the man let out an extra loud groan as he pulled Naruto’s head slightly away as he came onto the young boy’s face. He panted as he continued to let out streams of cum. Naruto closed one of his eyes before the white substance could get into it. He watched as the penis continued to expel the white sticky liquid.

The older man panted in front of him as he pet the boy for his good work. Naruto was pleased to have satisfied him. He looked at the substance on his hands and got curious. He moved his hand closer to his mouth and gave the white liquid a taste. It was a little saltier than the clear version, but again, it wasn’t horrible. 

Naruto began to lick up the cum from his hands before turning back to the penis and licking the head as the cum went into his mouth. The man watched as the boy sucked his penis like it was candy. He had found a goldmine with this child. He ate his cum happily and seemed too naive to understand this was wrong.

“You’re eating so eagerly. Good boy.” The man lovingly pet the boy’s hair. “Let me wash you up as you eat.” Naruto hummed with agreement, never letting go of there man’s penis. They both hummed with contentment as they finished washing up. The man was satisfied, while the boy felt loved for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**** “What’s your name, mister?” Naruto felt he’s gotten quite acquainted with the man since they first met but he has yet to learn the man’s name.

The man looked over at the boy who was currently wearing his shirt. It was far too large on him and made the boy look adorable and delectable. It helped the fact the man knew the child didn’t have anything on underneath. 

While he was eyeing up the boy, he had almost forgotten he was being spoken to. “Name is Saburo, kid.”

Naruto gave him a blinding smile. “Saburo-san!” 

Saburo knew he was using the kid, but he couldn’t help but enjoy the attention he got from the blond. The kid seemed to take a liking to him after their bonding moment in the bath. 

Naruto bowed low. “Thank you for the lesson earlier. I feel like I’ve learned a lot.” He stood back up. “You said this will make people like me more, right?”

Saburo nodded. “Yup!” He ruffled the boy’s hair. “Your technique is still sloppy, but with some more lessons, I have no doubt you’ll be really good at this.”

Naruto quickly closed the distance between them and hugged the man. “I can’t wait to learn more. I want the whole village to acknowledge me!”

Saburo knelt down to face the boy. “This is your special S-rank mission, so it must be kept a secret ok?” 

“Un! I won’t tell anyone! I heard that S-ranks are super secret and it’s only something important ninja get!” Naruto said with enthusiasm.

Saburo laughed. “That’s right! You’re learning skills that will make even the strongest ninja weak to your touch.” He put his hand on the boy’s cheek. “With those pretty eyes and face of yours, you’ll turn heads.” He ran a finger over those plump pink lips that had surrounded his penis earlier. “And you have a mouth that will one day be so talented all men will fall under your touch.” Naruto’s eyes shone with determination with every praise that passed his lips.

The man mouthed his thumb against the boy’s lips, slowly parting them as the boy began to lick at it.  _ What a nice response. _ Only after one lesson and the boy has quickly learned to lick things put close to his mouth. How exciting.

The man watched as he played with the boy’s tongue with his thumb and Naruto continued to suck at it like a baby. Before they could get any further, he decided to stop this for now. He removed his finger and gave the boy one more look or before standing back up. “Did you want to stay for the night? Your clothes are still in the wash and you wouldn’t want to walk around with only a shirt on.”

Naruto looked at the man, shocked. “C-can I stay?”

“Of course. It’s the least I can do.” The man prepared some food for the two of them. He needed to gain the boy’s complete devotion and trust afterall. He set the plate of fresh fruit in front of the boy.

“This is for me?” The man nodded and Naruto felt like crying from his generosity. He dug in with vigor as the juices of the sweet fruit went down his chin. “Yummy!” he said as he happily cupped one of his cheeks as he chewed. Naruto had not eaten anything in awhile, and the taste of the fresh fruit was amazing. He couldn’t believe his luck to get both a warm bath and juicy fruit in one day.

Saburo gave the kid a smile as he watched him eat. His eyes then caught the sight of drops of the juices from the fruit running down the kid’s face. “Oh! We should remove that shirt so you don’t dirty it. We have to be careful about these things,” the man mentioned as he went to take Naruto’s loose, large shirt off. 

Naruto continued to eat but let the man do what he wanted. After the shirt was off, the man happily watched the boy eat completely naked at the table. Instead of the juices falling on the shirt now, he enjoyed watching it fall on the boy’s chest instead. He watched a particular drop make its way down and around the pink nubs on the blond’s chest. Saburo licked his lips at the delicious site.

After Naruto was done, the man took the plate and put it in the sink. “I think it’s time for your next lesson,” he said.

Naruto perked up. “I’m ready! I want to learn.”

Saburo gestured for him to follow him. They walked to a door Naruto wasn’t familiar with. The man opened it up to reveal a bed. This must have been his bedroom.

The man tugged Naruto to the bed and had him lie down on his back. “This lesson is going to be more for you to learn more about your body. Tell me where you find the most pleasure. The area you find to make you feel the best,” he explained.

Naruto was confused about what he meant. But he saw the man hover over him before descending and licking his chin, down his neck and onto his check. Naruto made soft noises as he felt the large warm tongue lick off the stickiness he felt from the fruit juice slowly drying on his skin. Saburo continued to slurp and suck at his skin before making his way more to one side and wrapping his mouth over his nipples. “Uhh” Naruto moaned as he felt the man’s teeth gently nibble at his chest. “W-wh—”

“Shhh. It’s ok. I’m just cleaning you. Close your eyes and let your mind feel my tongue. Learn where it feels good.” After his statement, the man went back to swirling his tongue over the tiny nubs. Naruto’s nipples tasted sweet from the fruit and it was delicious. 

Saburo moved his mouth up to the boy’s neck and sucked on his pulse. Naruto moaned again. A hand found his way to the other nipple as he massaged it between his fingers. He continued to lick and slurp where the juices had fallen. He saw the boy twitch his face under his touch as he continued to do what he said and keep his eyes shut.

He massaged, sucked, and licked the boy’s chest until it was swollen and red. They seemed to have a slight perked mound to them after the attention he gave them. He decided to finally move lower and lick at the boy’s stomach before quickly moving to his hip.

Saburo pulled back and looked at the panting and blushing boy with a smirk. Naruto felt the man stop and he decided to open his eyes slightly and peer up at the man. 

Saburo then grabbed his midsection and had him turn over. “Stick your butt in the air. I want you to experience something you might enjoy.” Naruto listened to his teacher.

The man got an eyeful of a beautiful round ass as the boy laid on his face with his asshole kissing the air. The man put both of his hands on the boy’s cheeks and began to knead them good. He heard the boy make noises as he worked the soft mounds. He gave them a small slap as the boy cutely yelped. 

He brought one thumb over the puckering hole as he massaged it in a circle. Naruto gasped from the feeling. “S-sir?” he questioned but got no reply. “What are you do—Ohh!” Saburo put his tongue to his hole and began swirling the kisser. Naruto gripped the sheets as his mind focused on the feeling of the man’s tongue.

It felt strange, but also good. He felt his lower end twitch as the man got hungrier with his actions. He felt the man stick his tongue in and it felt weird at first, but it also felt sort of relaxing. It was such a strange feeling to have a tongue lick him there. Naruto began to subconsciously wiggle his ass to get the man to stick his tongue deeper. The man gave the boy what he wanted and began to bury his face deeper into those cheeks. He stuck his tongue as far as it could go and licked the boy’s insides.

“Ohh~ It feels weird—nngh,” Naruto moaned as he stuck his butt out more. Not even realizing he was enjoying himself more than he knew.

Saburo eventually pulled away and licked his lips as the boy fell down onto his sheets and continued to pant from having his asshole be abused by his tongue. “How was it?” he asked as he wiped his mouth.

Naruto couldn’t respond as he could still feel the ghost feeling of the man’s tongue in his ass and turning him into goo. Saliva dripped from both his mouth and his ass as he slowly came down from his high.

* * *

Ever since that time, Naruto began having many of these sorts of lessons with Saburo. Naruto continued to work on his techniques and decided to suck Saburo off even during store hours. The man had told him it was like a stealth mission and he had to remain quiet and unnoticed while still doing his job.

Saburo sat at the counter of his store as he talked with a few customers. He gave the customers a pleasant smile as he greeted them and explained his products.

All the while, under the counter where no one could see, the infamous demon child had been working on the man’s penis. Naruto grew excited at the idea of doing this while hiding from the other villagers. No one knew he was there, which means he was doing a great job on his mission.

He took the penis into his mouth, trying to put as much as he could. The man explained one day when he was really good at this, he could put the whole thing in his mouth. Naruto will work hard to get there one day. He licked and sucked the pre-cum as he mentally hummed at the taste. He had gotten used to it over the months as he practiced more, and now he could say he even liked the taste to some extent. 

His hands stroked the cock as he swirled his tongue on the head. He heard Saburo talk to random people, but he paid the conversation no mind as he had a task he was determined to complete. Sometimes Saburo didn’t talk to anyone and he would let out small grunts of contentment as he put a calloused hand on Naruto’s head to let him know he was doing a good job.

The man brought his hand to the back of the boy’s neck and began to massage gently, causing pleasant shivers to run up Naruto’s spine. Saburo often did little things like that to signal he liked what Naruto was doing. Their relationship got closer as they continued these lessons so the point the man didn’t have to use verbal commands to tell Naruto what to do or what he was feeling.

There was a particularly loud grunt as the man forced Naruto’s head on to his penis a bit more as he came into the boy’s mouth. Naruto has gotten better with drinking everything up and making less of a mess. It was still a lot for him to take in, so there will always be some on his face, but he enjoyed sucking as much of it down as he could. 

Saburo took a chance to look down at his lap as he watched the beautiful blond licked his penis clean before going to town at it again. His limp dick began to grow in size yet again as he felt the blond give it attention. Saburo could get used to his workdays being filled with this. He enjoyed getting blowjobs to pass the time when it was slow in the shop.

He was waiting for the day when he would fuck the boy on this very counter. He could imagine the beautiful moans the boy would let out as his body swallows up his penis over and over again.

Naruto felt the penis under his touch grow quickly in size. Much quicker than earlier when he had started licking. He looked up and saw a weird face on Saburo as if the man was daydreaming about something. With a shrug, Naruto went back to work. If he worked hard, Saburo was going to let him have more delicious food he grew.

The shop was only one of the many places Naruto would have his lessons. Sometimes they did it while at the kitchen table, the bathroom, or even when they slept together.

Yes, Naruto has been staying over more often and they would share Saburo’s bed. Saburo has been teaching him that his thighs could be a way to make men feel good. At night, Naruto felt Saburo bring his hard dick between his legs as he began to rub against his tiny penis and jerk himself off. The sensation had caused Naruto to moan out a few times as his thighs were abused and covered in layers of cum.

As he stayed over more, he has learned that clothes were useless to wear when he was with Saburo. He’s learned to just walk around with nothing on since Saburo would often sit him on the counter or table and suck at his chest or eat his ass out anyway. 

Naruto looked in the mirror and saw how his chest seemed to have developed a permanent swollen look which could be mistaken for small boobs. He also saw how his ass was rounder than before from the constant massages he’s gotten. He was developing curves and the man told him he looked even more beautiful with them.

* * *

It was some random night when Naruto thought they were having another thigh-fuck session that Saburo told him he was going to get a  _ very  _ special lesson. He was warned that it might get painful, but real ninja fight through any pain. 

“Don’t worry, if you learn to relax, it will start feeling really good,” he told Naruto.

“I trust you.” Saburo couldn’t help but smile at the words. He’s shaped Naruto perfectly over the year they had been together. They had these lessons often throughout the past year and he would often reward the child with fresh products he’s gotten, or a nice bath, or even just shower him in compliments. All of the rewards have trained and shaped the boy into his perfect toy.

“Good. Now let me do everything this time.”

Saburo proceeded in a way similar to how they did things before. Naruto’s ass was in the air as he felt the familiar tongue lick over his hole and rim him. He hummed with contentment as the tongue found its way inside. He loved getting his “ass eaten out” as Saburo had phrased it before. 

It was then he felt a finger at his entrance and began to push through. Naruto jolted up a bit at the slightly painful feeling. “Shh it’s ok. I’m just stretching you. Remember, the pain will happen, but it will start feeling good later.”

Naruto fell back down onto the bed as he endured the pain. He then wanted to jolt up again when he felt another finger in his ass moving in and out. The man began to make scissoring motions to loosen up his insides. Naruto groaned from the pain but didn’t say any more.

He felt the fingers search for something inside him. Then a sudden surge of something good went through him. “Oh!” he cried out as he gripped the sheets. 

“Found it,” he heard the man say as he continued to press on that area with his fingers.

Naruto felt his small penis gain hardness as the same area sent waves of pleasure inside him. Naruto was close to something, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Right when it felt like he couldn’t take anymore, the fingers were removed. His eyes shot open and looked at the man. “Why did you remove them?” he asked a bit saddened from the loss.

“Eager, are we?” The man chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’ll feel it again. I was just stretching you for something bigger.”

“Bigger?” Naruto stared with horror as the man removed his pants to reveal the large penis Naruto had been sucking for several months now. He couldn’t even fit that whole thing in his mouth, how was he supposed to fit it anywhere else? “I don’t think that will fit. It’s too large!” he complained for once.

The comment made the man’s penis twitch as his ego got larger. “Don’t worry, I have something to help us.” The man took out a bottle and put it all over his penis before spreading some on his hole.

He gently pushed Naruto back down as he grabbed the inviting ass higher. He grabbed his penis and let the head kiss the boy’s asshole. “Relax your muscles. This is going to hurt, but you’ll feel that nice pleasure from earlier very soon.”

Naruto nodded, but he was still nervous. He tried to relax as much as he could. The man gave the boy a second before he started pushing the tip in. Naruto cried out from being stretched, while the man moaned from the tightness.

He gave the boy some time to relax again before pushing even more. Naruto felt so much pain, but he was told to fight on and endure it. He bit down on the pillow as his asshole was invaded. Saburo pushed as much as he could into the boy before he decided it was enough. The boy couldn’t take all of him yet, but he took more than he expected.

He waited for Naruto to adjust. He heard the harsh panting as he watched the boy’s knuckles become white from the force of him gripping the sheets. After a good couple of minutes, he saw the boy relaxed his grip. This gave Saburo the sign to start moving. He pulled out a bit before thrusting back in.

“Auhh!” Naruto cried out. Saburo didn’t stop there, he began to move at a steady pace. In and out, in and out. Naruto groaned after every thrust. It was then Saburo hit the sweet spot that Naruto’s tune began to change. “Ungh! Oh!~—There. There! That’s the spot that feels good!” It still hurt, but now Naruto was feeling that desired pleasure from before.

The sound of Naruto enjoying his penis made the man speed up his thrusts. Naruto screamed out when he felt the pleasure build up so much he came into the sheets. It was his first orgasm and Saburo didn’t stop for him to come down from his high. He continued to fuck the boy despite the boy drooling from cumming not even a moment ago. Shortly he felt his own climax coming as he pulled out and jerked himself to climax all over the boy’s back. 

They both panted from the stimulation as Naruto slumped down. “That… That was... something,” Naruto said in between pants. He didn’t even have the words to describe it. It was something he’s never experienced before.

The man patted him on the back. “How does it feel to have your first orgasm, kid?”

Naruto pushes himself up. “It was amazing! It hurt a lot at first, but you hit a place that felt really good! Can we do it again? I want to learn more!”

“You sure have a lot of stamina, don’t you?” Saburo chuckled. But he wasn’t going to say no to more sex.

The second round they did it missionary style so he could watch the beautiful face as he came again. Since Naruto was already prepared and knew to relax his body, thrusting in during the second round came easier. 

With every thrust against the kid’s prostate, he loved watching the kid’s face contort with pleasure as he moaned. “Yes! There! So good—Ah!” A particularly hard thrust cut his words off.

When Saburo felt his climax coming again, he pulled out and began jerking his penis. Naruto was fast to act and brought his face close and opened his mouth for the cum. The man was surprised the boy moved to take his cum on his own, but he wasn’t about to stop him. Saburo jerked himself until he came all over the blond’s face and into his mouth. The sight of his cum sticking to the boy’s face while he swallowed and licked his lips could practically make any man hard.

Naruto moved to lick the head and suck it dry before proceeding to clean his dick. “Hey that was just in your…” he stopped his words as he decided to just enjoy the boy’s mouth. He seemed to really love giving blowjobs. It seems he has trained the boy well.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning after they had sex, Saburo was surprised to see the boy already up and sitting on top of him. The blond had a huge smile on his face as he rocked against his lower abdomen, close to his covered penis. The boy didn’t look sore from their previous activities at all.

“Are you feeling ok this morning? Any soreness?” he asked the boy.

Naruto gave him a curious look as if not really understanding why he should be feeling sore. “I feel great!” Naruto continued to rock his naked bottom against the growing bulge under the blanket. “I want to learn some more!”

Saburo lifted an arm to cover his eyes. “It’s still so early.” He pretended to fall back asleep. “Maybe later…” Saburo peaked up at the kid as he cutely pouted.

“Well, fine. I guess I’ll just practice by myself.”

_ Practice? _

He felt some rustling as the kid went under the covers and felt around for something. It was then he felt a small warm hand grab his half-hard bulge. “H-hey!” he called out. He was debating on whether to stop the kid or not when he felt his penis get sucked into that moist cavern of Naruto’s mouth.

The kid has definitely gotten really good at sucking dick. Saburo decided to just enjoy himself as he got a blowjob first thing in the morning. He sat back with his arms crossed behind his head as he saw the blanket bop up and down where the kid’s head was.

When he felt his orgasm coming, he put a hand on the kid’s head and pressed down as he released his load into his mouth. He heard gulps as he felt his penis get sucked dry from that talented mouth. Saburo lifted the blanket to reveal cum dripping from Naruto’s mouth. He watched as the kid licked his lips and sucked off the cum from his fingers. God, this kid was hot. He really knew how to get his blood racing with lust.

Saburo leaned over and picked up the kid and turned him around. He bent the kid down so his face was at his flaccid dick again as he got a face full of his plump ass. The asshole was still red from yesterday, but it twitched as if wanting something to penetrate it again. What a lustful body this kid had.

The man brought his mouth closer to the hole as he rimed the puckered muscle. He heard Naruto moan as he went down on him again. They have 69-ed before, so this position wasn’t foreign to either of them.

Maybe it was the fact they had sex last night and his ass was still sensitive, but Naruto moaned more than usual from the tongue massage he was getting. He sat up so he could press his asshole onto Saburo’s face more and have that tongue drive into him. It lapped at his insides as the man’s hands jerked him off. He tried to rub his ass against his face to create more friction, but Saburo held him in place as he buried his face in more by his own choice.

“Ohh~” Naruto moaned as that tongue thrusted in and out. He felt like he was going to cum from this stimulation alone when suddenly Saburo stopped. Naruto wanted to protest but was stopped when he felt the man sit up and turn him around. Saburo lifted him up and used one hand to open the lube to put some all over his own dick. He lathered it on good before holding his penis steady and lowering Naruto onto it.

“Nngh,” Naruto groaned at the intrusion again. He dug his nails into Saburo’s shoulders as the penis went deeper into his body. Since his weight was pushing him down, the penis went in so quickly that Naruto felt out of breath. He leaned on Saburo’s shoulder as his ass adjusted from the foreign object.

It still hurt since Naruto wasn’t used to it, but it also felt satisfying to be filled again. It felt good to have a connection with someone like this. He felt loved and needed. Naruto kissed at Saburo’s neck as he felt his body relax.

Saburo lifted the boy’s head and gazed at the lust that clouded the blond’s eyes. He smirked and leaned down to kiss the boy. He stuck his tongue into that delicious mouth and worked their tongues together. Naruto moaned and began to hop from his seat, pulling the dick out of him before sitting back down on it.

Saburo was surprised the kid took the initiative, but he wasn’t planning on stopping him any time soon. He held onto Naruto’s waist as his tongue fucked his mouth and fucked his ass at the same time. Squishing noises and moans filled the room as he made the boy come undone from his touch.

Naruto’s head went clouded as his prostate was pounded over and over again. He felt like he could hardly breathe from the stimulation and having his tongue sucked and his mouth abused. He held onto the man’s shoulders as he bounced himself on his dick.

Naruto could honestly get used to this. Being in another’s embrace and having a warmth inside him and giving him pleasure. He hardly noticed the pain as he was drowned in pleasure as his body grew hot from the sex. He then felt his waist be held down as a hot stream of cum filled his ass. He ejaculated on Saburo’s stomach right afterward.

They disconnected their mouths as he fell on top of the man and panted from their session. Saburo’s penis still left inside him, keeping the cum from dripping out. Naruto felt his lower abdomen as he tried to see if the cum had caused a bulge. He felt so full inside. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep again. Comfortable and warm in the arms of a strong man who seemed to love him.

Ever since their first time having sex with each other. Saburo and Naruto fucked and they fucked a lot and almost every day. They did it in the kitchen, on the dinner table, in the shower, on the couch, wherever they felt like doing it, they had sex.

Saburo was actually surprised the kid had so much stamina. Even when he wanted to take a break, Naruto would happily hop on his dick while he sat down. He had trained the boy too well and now it seems he was addicted to sucking dick and having his ass plowed.

When Saburo was tired and not really in the mood for sex, often times he would find Naruto making his way under him and sucking his dick. This has happened while he was reading on the couch and Naruto started undoing his pants.

The boy often stays over, and both of them have learned that clothes were unnecessary for the most part. The boy often walked around his house without anything on, always prepared for a lesson. Saburo has learned to not wear pants, but he still liked to keep his shirt on just in case he had to change quickly and leave the house for a reason.

Saburo found himself eating lunch when a pair of hands could be felt on his crotch. He looked down and sure enough, the blond was quick to suck him off. At this point in this life, Saburo didn’t think he knew what it felt like not to have his dick sucked whenever he wanted. He quite enjoyed being woken up in this manner and just having someone do this when he was relaxing.

He continued to praise the boy for his good work and fast learning. Besides just praises now, the boy would often demand sex or something special like clothes, food, or toys he wanted, all of it was a small price to pay for such a prize as the blond. 

As time passed, the blond grew more beautiful. His silky hair grew longer and emphasized his feminine charm while he grew curvier by the day. His clothes started fitting differently as his chest and ass got bigger from the constant attention. 

Saburo started observing the different looks the blond would receive from the villagers. Men started giving the boy more attention as his clothes grew smaller and showed off more of his skin and assets. The boy didn’t seem to take notice of the extra attention he was getting or the effect he had on the men in the village.

That was going to be his next lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a wordpress blog: (https://wp.me/Pbj33h-4). Check it out if you want to see updates on what I'm doing in the future or some crap.


End file.
